


Bonely Flower

by DittoInHeat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breeding, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dom Sans, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Emotional Manipulation, Flowey Is A Dick, Fucked Up, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Incest, Innocent Papyrus, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Violence, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overprotective Sans, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Sans, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Sans, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Souls, Sub Papyrus, Tentacle Rape, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittoInHeat/pseuds/DittoInHeat
Summary: Flowey's current plan had to go through a lot of care and planning, leaving him to abandon his favorite toy for a while, but he finishes his plan and can't wait to try it out.





	1. Flowey's Long-Awaited PlayDate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey finally sets his plan into motion, but he seems to get a little carried away with how long it's been since he's played with his toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally my first time writing on here, soz if it's complete and utter shit :Y

Flowey found himself getting giddy at his latest thoughts, nothing but them filled with the thoughts of his favorite toy and his reaction to his latest plan when it went into action. But that damned skeleton.. he would surely be  _big_  trouble to Flowey if he didn't pull this off in the right way. Flowey had always pulled off his plans with finesse and careful planning, but this time he decides to go a more aggressive route, wanting nothing but to tear their holes open and watch them beg for more. But he would have to make sure his vines would be ready to trigger their heated state. One wrong move could cause much trouble, and Flowey didn't have any more patience for that.

With a mischievous cackle, he burrowed his way underground on his way to Papyrus' sentry station, knowing no doubt that the dumb skeleton would be waiting there for any passing humans, most likely being alone as well since his smiley trash-bag of a brother is off at Grillby's drinking himself stupid. 

As he popped his head from the ground, low and behold, there he was sitting at his shitty makeshift sentry, trying to solve a junior jumble, what an idiot. 

"Hiya Papyrus! Golly, I'm sure glad I.. ran into ya!" Flowey greeted him, trying to pull off his best friendly smile.

Papyrus immediately raised his head from his palm, looking at the flower, a wide smile adorning his cheekbones. "HELLO FLOWEY! WHAT A GREAT SURPRISE THAT YOU DECIDED TO GREET ME!" He greeted.

"I just wanted to check on how you were doing, that's all, but hey.. I got something to show ya that's really gonna knock your boots off, care to see it?" Flowey stated in a playful tone, ending it with a playful wink.

"GEEZ FLOWEY, I'D LOVE TO! BUT I HAVE A POST TO RUN! MAYBE LATER?" He'd placed the pencil down on the sentry, interlacing his fingers together.

"Aw come ooon Papyrus, it won't take long, I promise! Why, nobody would even know you'd be gone with how quick this'll take!" Flowey said, sinking below the ground than popping up besides Papyrus, hiding himself from view behind the sentry from potential by-passers.

"WELL, GEE FLOWEY, IF IT'S GOING TO TAKE THAT QUICK THAN I SUPPOSE IT'LL BE ALRIGHT!" Papyrus stated, looking down at his friend with a large smile as he got up from his stool.

 _You gullible idiot!_  Flowey had to contain his giggle. "Well, follow me!" He sunk himself below the ground, popping up a few feet in-front of Papyrus, leading the way.

Papyrus kept his pace with the small flower, thanks to his long legs and quick jogging pace. It took a few minutes until Flowey declared that this was the spot that they wanted to show him. It was a giant tree with a small cave below the natural roots, enough to fit a pack of small children.

"WOWIE FLOWEY! THIS IS REALLY COOL! ..WHAT IS IT?" Papyrus spoke, looking at the tree, hand on his chin as he stroked his long gloved phalanges over the bone.

"It's our hideout Papyrus! Come on inside, it'll fit the both of us and more!" Flowey spoke, sinking beneath the ground and re-appearing in the tree den.

Papyrus grunted as he crawled on his hands and knees into the new hideout, as he made it in he took a seat, sitting in a fetal position, arms wrapped around his legs.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO HERE? I SHOULD REALLY BE GETTING BACK TO MY POST SOON SO PLEASE MAKE THIS QUICK! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN'T LEAVE THE HUMAN WAITING FOR ME!" 

The last thing Flowey needed was a booming headache from this doofus' loud voice, especially in such a small space.

"Well, I wanted to show you something that I've been working on! But you have to promise to keep your voice down! It's very delicate.." That wasn't a total lie, as the flowers, while being capable of manipulation are quite fragile because of how much energy they exhaust.

"OH! OH... OKAY, I GOT YOU FLOWEY.." Papyrus shouted whispered, it was better, but not by much, but Flowey supposed it would have to do.

Flowey's smile grew as a thick vine began to poke out of the ground, small purple blooms were visible, large petals with a small stigma in the center. The smell immediately made itself known, not entirely unpleasant but the scent very strong and sickly sweet.

"WOWIE FLOWEY, WHAT'S THAT? IT'S VERY PRETTY!" Papyrus spoke, beginning to reach for the vine but stopped himself, eyeing Flowey for permission.

"You may only touch if you remove your gloves, synthetic material isn't good for them!" Flowey spoke, the vine beginning to stand on it's own, facing Papyrus fully.

Papyrus took his gloves off, and with his right hand softly touched the vine and thumbed at one of the flowers, a sticky syrupy sap connected to the bone, leaving a small strand between his thumb and the flower.

"FLOWEY, THESE ARE VERY PRETTY.. BUT THEY'RE VERY.. WET, AND THEY SMELL SO SWEET, BUT.. NOT THAT THAT'S A BAD THING, IT'S JUST THAT.. IT'S SO STRONG, NOT EVEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN HANDLE IT VERY WELL" Papyrus spoke, still looking at the flower-covered vine as if hypnotized by the blooms.

The first sign that it was working was the faint orange glow emitting itself from Papyrus' cheekbones, a citrus-warm orange, while faint was noticeable.

Flowey pretended to be offended by the statement, "Papyrus, didn't you know that's my natural scent? I thought you'd like it, but it's okay if you don't.. not many people do anyway.." Flowey's pretend expression slowly began to drift into "sadness" as the sentence went on.

"NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, I JUST MEANT THAT I.. UHHMMM.. IT'S VERY L-LOVELY" Papyrus began to grow fidgety, the glow on his face becoming stronger the longer he sat there.

"What's the matter Papyrus? You're not quite acting yourself" Flowey stated, moving closer to inspect the flowers' affects on his body.

A very faint orange glow began in his chest, most definitely from his soul reacting to the flowers' scent, as well as a glow beginning in his crotch, accompanying an orange spot on the crotch of his lower battle armor.

"I THINK THAT I SHOULD GO HOME, I DON'T FEEL WELL.." The obvious lie couldn't have been more terrible if anyone tried, Papyrus was obviously just trying to go home and fix his small.. problem.

"Oh come on Papyrus, what's the matter? I can easily heal you! You may not know this, but I'm excellent in the art of healing magic!" Flowey said, his tongue poking out of his mouth to imitate a playful expression.

"WELL, IT'S JUST THAT.. I FEEL VERY.. WARM AND.. MY BONES FEELS LIKE THEY'RE BUZZING, I FEEL REALLY TINGLY FLOWEY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NEVER EXPERIENCED THIS BEFORE"

The flowers were working much better than Flowey expected on their first try. He decided to take this conversation a step further.

"Well golly Papyrus, that sounds an awful lot like a soul fever you have there, you know, the only way one can heal one of those is by physical contact of the soul, riiight?" Flowey stated, winking at Papyrus as he scooted closer between Papyrus' legs.

His smell hit him immediately as he moved closer, every monster has their own scent when they're in heat, usually imitating a naturally good scent to make the monster more appealing to others as a potential mate. 

Well, that wasn't entirely true, only omega monsters emitted a smell akin to something of a good scent when in heat so they can be claimed by a willing alpha nearby.

"ARE YOU SURE FLOWEY? I DON'T THINK I'M VERY COMFORTABLE WITH SHOWING YOU MY SOUL.. IT'S VERY PRIVATE TO ME AND.. IT JUST FEELS SO WEIRD RIGHT NOW" Papyrus said, phalanges beginning to dig into the dirt below his palms.

"Aww come on Papyrus, you don't trust your best friend Flowey? I'm only trying to help, but I guess I can get a stranger to heal you instead of me.." Flowey stated, faking a hurt expression as his gaze lowered to the ground.

An orange glow began to fill the area as a soul began to levitate out of Papyrus' chest, the bottom of the orange heart shaped soul was dripping the same colored magic from the body.

 _Oh wow, you stupid skeleton.. this would be far easier than I anticipated_  Flowey thought, scooting back only somewhat as two more smaller, slimmer vines revealed themselves from the ground, holding the soul between each other.

It was warm, very warm, and had a slippery wet texture, Flowey's mischievous smile broke through his features as the vines around his soul began to rub it slowly, not applying much pressure as the vines were very quickly being heavily coated in the thick orange magic discharge.

Papyrus gasped, small moans coming from in between his teeth behind a hand

"No need to be shy Papyrus, it's natural for those noises to come out, it's very healthy and natural, in fact!" Flowey chirped, continuing to rub the soul as he explained.

"FLOWEY.., IT FEELS SO GOOD- PLEASE CONTINUE I CAN'T- AAH.." Papyrus stuttered out, his large frame began to shiver and shake, bones emitting small rattles as the orange glow on his face only intensified as the contact on his soul continued.

The slow rubbing began to get faster, adding more stimulation, the soul quivered and raced underneath the roaming vines, emitting more orange fluid, flowing down the vine and making a small puddle beneath it.

Papyrus' moans only became louder as Flowey's rubs went on, long bony phalanges gripping into the dirt began to actively claw, digging their own holes on either side of Papyrus' quivering hips.

 _What a needy slut, nobody would ever think that "The Great Papyrus" would become this weak and whoreish under some rubbing_  Flowey thought, a smug grin acquainting his features as one of the vines began to push into the back of Papyrus' soul, the tip of the vine submerging underneath the orange heart.

Papyrus yelped in surprised pleasure, hips seemingly moving on their own began to hump at the air, grip in the dirt becoming cast-iron as he split his legs, revealing himself fully to Flowey. The bottom of his battle armor clung to his newly conjured parts, appearing shiny from him dripping with want.

"FLOWEY I- I... AAAH!" Papyrus yelped as more vines appeared from the ground, tying his arms behind him, and two wrapping around his ankles, bringing either of them to the side of his head as the bottom of his battle armor was ripped off, revealing an orange glistening pussy.

"Golly Papyrus! This fever was worse than I thought! I guess we need the special treatment than!" As Flowey spoke, a thick vine made it's way out of the ground poking at Papyrus' twitching entrance.

"FLOWEY.. I DON'T THINK THIS IS- AAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Papyrus' breathless statement broken up by moans and stutters was ended with a scream in ecstasy as the vine penetrated his entrance, as well as both of the small vines around his soul penetrated it as well.

Flowey laughed, as he moved the vines at a fast and rough pace, not bothering with having Papyrus getting acquainted with size of the vine, neither in his pussy or soul. But he didn't seem to be complaining as he seemingly howled with please, stuttering hips trying to meet the thrusts but were held back by the vines holding his ankles and wrists.

"Goodness Papyrus! You seem to- hah.. be enjoying yourself! Are ya having fun?" Flowey popped beside Papyrus' sweating skull, breathing a little more heavier than usual at the heavenly moist wet heaven around his most sensitive vine. He could never get tired of this no matter how many resets went by.

Papyrus seemingly couldn't respond as both his most sensitive parts got violated violently, every thrust from the thick vine having him bounce, creating a mark left in the dirt.

As they continued to enjoy themselves, all movement stopped as a ringtone "echoed" through the small space between them. Flowey emitted an annoyed grunt as he looked back at the torn garments, surely enough a glow emitted from them, signaling that someone was calling. Wonderful timing..

One of the vines from inside of Papyrus' soul left, grabbing the phone, much to Papyrus' dismay. Flowey hovered the phone screen near his face, the contact name "BROTHER<3" flashing across the screen.

 _Goddamned trash-bag.. impeccable timing that you have, as always.._  Flowey thought, vine hovering above the 'answer' option, but before he could press it Papyrus interrupted.

"They- hah.. must be worried about me.. give me the phone, I'll answer it and tell them that you're healing me.." Papyrus said, arms weakly trying to escape their bonds as Papyrus tried to reach for his phone.

Instead of giving him a direct answer, the long ignored flowered vine perked to life, shoving it's way past Papyrus' teeth and into his mouth, the sap beginning to flow out in a steady stream, Papyrus' soon conjured tongue rubbed against the vine, growing needy for the sap that seeped out from the flowers.

Seemingly satisfied that Papyrus would now be quiet, his thrusts began to continue, but this time agonizingly slower than before, making Papyrus whine and shudder.

Flowey answered the call, trying his best to contain his not well-hidden anger.

 _"hey bro, i jus' came back from my break, where'd you go? i'm kinda worried about ya.. you never leave your post"_  

Flowey gritted his teeth, just his voice got his non-existent blood to boil.

"Hello trash bag, not-so nice to meet you, your brothers busy, how about you call later?" Flowey talked into the speaker, trying his best to keep himself from shouting.

A quiet gasp could be heard from the other side, but was quickly forgotten as Sans began to spoke again.  _"who the fuck are ya and why do ya have my brothers cell?"_  Sans seemed to almost growl into the phone, a crackle of magic could be heard.

Flowey could only laugh lowly at his poor attempt at intimidation. "Oh, come on.. don't be so sour towards the doctor that's making your brother feel better, here, why not get his opinion?"

Flowey pulled the flower vine from Papyrus' mouth, he whined audibly at the loss but was soon appeased by the rough pace being set again in both his soul and pussy.

"Hey, your brother's calling, tell him how good you feel and I'll make you feel extra good" Flowey said, vine holding the phone putting it near Papyrus.

"AAAHHAAA!! BROTHER, I-I THIS IS SO GOOD.. MY FEVER'S GETTING FI-FIGAAAHH!!!" Papyrus moaned loudly into the phone, "I'M OKAY, VERY OKAY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL-WILL AAAUUWW!! BE BACK SOON I LO-LOAAA!! VE YOU..!!!" Papyrus tried his best to speak into the receiver, but the only sentences that were trying to be said after that were nothing but loud moans and whines.

Before Sans or Papyrus could interact anymore, Flowey turned the phone off and threw it back at the torn garments.

As Flowey promised, the vine holding the phone penetrated itself back into the soul with the other, and a final vine appeared from the ground, playing with Papyrus' swollen clit, pulling and pinching at it.

Papyrus screamed in ecstasy as magic flooded from the soul, it's beat becoming rapid and uncoordinated as Papyrus reached his climax, the vine shoved itself back into Papyrus' mouth, muffling the rest of his noises as he rode through his climax.

The vines sunk back into the earth, besides the flowered vine. The thick vine slid out with a 'pop' sound, a gush of orange followed after, adding to the already apparent puddle underneath him. His soul fluttered back behind his ribs and battle body.

"Well Papyrus, I'm glad that we could do this together! It only makes our bond stronger you know, but don't worry about getting back to your post anytime soon, I got you off the hook" Flowey said, ending his statement with a wink as he slid back into the earth, along with the flowered vine.

Papyrus could only lay there, pelvis naked as his body was spent from the sexual activity, his eye sockets slowly closed as he drifted off into sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should actually be sleeping, but what person sleeps


	2. Sloppy Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds his brother lying underneath a tree, but his soul senses something's wrong..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I doing this LMAO

Sans' pink fuzzy slippers pounded against the fluffy snow as he tried desperately to find his brother. The way he sounded over the phone was so so wrong and he shouldn't feel his soul begin to warm from remembering his tone of voice and those beautiful moans..

No.. NO he shouldn't be thinking about this right now, he should be focusing on finding Papyrus. God knows how much pain he could be in right now.

His breathe formed into wispy clouds in front of his permanent grin, he panted heavily, his legs continuing on as his soul beated within him. Speaking of soul, his own was acting very strangely at the moment, at moments it would grow colder, while other times it would almost leap out of his chest as it grew incredibly warm. 

His feet kept pounding against the ground, until he finally tripped over a mound of snow, panting heavily into the snow, his soul beat very quickly and heavily inside of him, but it was almost unbearably warm in his chest.. melting some of the snow underneath his zipped hood. 

Suddenly he heard faint whimpering. "pa..papyrus?" Sans called out, picking himself up quickly, facing towards the sound.

He carefully walked toward the sound, soul glowing faintly beneath his clothes as he got closer, as the voice got clearer it became obvious, that was Papyrus' voice.

Sans could almost feel himself tear up in relief as he ran towards him, approaching a giant tree. He looked below it, gasping in shock at the sight of his brother, the latex around his upper thighs and pelvis were ripped off, as well as his bottom armor, revealing an orange glistening pussy that was leaking it's delicious juices onto the snow beneath.

His soul quickened at the sight, he could feel his magic coming onto him, his brother had obviously gone into his first heat and it was coming off of him in waves, his magic slowly began to grow heavy, seems like his brother was affecting him in more ways than a brother should.

"bro, c'mon we gotta get ya home, it's gettin' dark out" Sans said, reaching an arm out and shaking Papyrus' shoulder gently.

"SA-SAAAANS?" Papyrus cooed, lifting his skull from the ground, his eye-sockets groggy and hazy from interrupted sleep.

"yeah bro, it's me, c'mon let's go home is' gettin' pretty chilly out here, even i'm chilled to the bone" Sans' grin widened at his pun, awaiting his brothers' reaction.

His brother only 'nyeh'd' quizzically as he continued to stare at Sans "BROTHER.. THAT WAS.. HAH..HNG.." Papyrus' skull flew back as he shivered, a gush of liquid coming out of his ecto pussy.

Sans' eye-lights quivered at the sight, trying his best to hold back his rut. "let's go bro, I've worked myself to the bone today, looks like you've worked pretty hard as well."

Papyrus reached his hand out towards his brother, gripping his hood with his right hand. "SAAAANS.. I STILL FEEL SO STRANGE.."

Sans' cheekbones already highlighted blue only grew deeper as he continued to look at his brother, he took the "shortcut" back to their home (specifically inside of Papyrus' bedroom) as he helped his brother climb into his race car bed.

"alright bro, just.. sleep it off and tell me if you feel better in the morning" Sans said, turning around quickly and ready to dart for the door, but before he could he felt Papyrus' large hand close around his own, having him stay put.

"SANS, PLEASE.. CAN YOU STAY HERE? I FEEL SO GOOD WHEN YOU'RE AROUND.." Papyrus, began to softy tug at his hand, trying to get him closer.

Sans' small frame shook, the last bit of his restraints disappearing the longer he was around his sweet brother.

"c'mon bro, lemme sleep, i'm pretty tired from today, alright?" Sans said, the blue shade on his face only deepening as he tried to get his hand out of his brother's bare hand.

"CAN'T YOU.. SLEEP WITH ME? JUST FOR TONIGHT?" Papyrus asked, his grin growing every so slightly.

Sans' breathe quickened as he climbed into his brothers bed, lying down next to him, he could feel his magic pressing against the front of his shorts as he moved, adding to the agony of restraining himself from his brother.

Papyrus wrapped his long arms around Sans, pulling him close as he wrapped his legs around him, his bare magic pressing against his front. God.. he could FEEL the magic's warmth through his shorts.

Sans moaned lowly, almost a growl as he felt Papyrus press himself closer to him, subconsciously beginning to hump his crotch.

"dammit pap.." Sans moaned out, gripping onto his brother tighter, deeply inhaling his scent, it was so sweet.. so intoxicating all he wanted to do was fuck his brother silly on his own bed, magic staining on the sheets to remind them of their activities from last night.

He couldn't bring himself to though, this was sweet innocent Papyrus.. he couldn't be doing this to his best mind, could he? It was only the heat talking, and it would be over soon, he would just have to deal with this for now, for his brothers sake-

His mind came to a crashing halt as Papyrus pressed himself harder against Sans' covered ecto dick, shallowly humping against it, leaking magic soaking into his shorts.

Sans shifted their position so that he lay on top of Papyrus, face in the crook of his neck as he began to hump at Papyrus' magic, moaning lowly as he finally got the proper stimulation he so desperately needed.

Papyrus moaned loudly, meeting each shift of the hips with his own "SAAAANS..!" He moaned his name out, wrapping his legs around Sans' back as he humped back, hands clawing into his brothers hood.

"fuck paps.. you feel so good.. hah.. lemme just do somethin' real quick.." Sans panted out, moving his hands to the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down around his knees, his blue ecto dick springing free from it's restraints, pre-cum leaking from the tip, going down the length.

Sans' pelvis went back down to hump against his brother, louder moans filled the room as their ecto flesh pressed against each other, smearing their fluids onto each other.

"god pap.. you feel incredible.. so warm and silky.." Sans moaned out, grinding down harder on the flesh, that damned scarf was in the way, so he carefully unwrapped it from around his brothers neck, discarding it somewhere else in the room. Sans eyed his brothers bare neck hungrily, blue ecto tongue flitting from his grin as he lapped at the bare bone.

Papyrus moaned out, his own orange ecto tongue escaping his mouth, eyelids flitting over his sockets. His orange tongue lapped at the side of his brothers head, whining for his attention.

"huh..?" Sans questioned, lifting his head, their tongues only centimeters apart as they faced each other. Papyrus' tongue twirled around his brothers, lifting his head closer, kissing his brother as passionately as he could for his first time.

Sans' eye sockets went wide, surprised at the bold action, but he soon closed them, leading the way as he explored his brothers mouth, god.. he tasted as good as he smelled. His hands slowly slid down his brothers' beautiful body, to their rubbing magics, he began to rub at the orange magic, feeling the liquid stick to his hand, hot and wet.. he thumbed at his clit, a lone skeletal finger made it's way into his brothers madly twitching entrance, he tightened around the finger, seemingly trying to get it deeper.

Papyrus moaned into the kiss, pressing deeper into his brothers form, he humped against his brothers fingers, needing and wanting more.

More fingers moved into the tight space, stretching the willing hole as much as he could with a couple of fingers before he pulled them out with a small 'schlik', he broke the kiss with his brother, bringing the soaked fingers to his mouth, sucking the juices clean from them.

"pap.. you taste so fucking good bro.. I feel like I'mma explode just from this alone.." Sans huskily whispered, pressing his tip against the quivering entrance.

"ready bro?" Sans panted, eyeing his bro for the okay. Papyrus nodded wildly, pressing down against Sans, part of the tip entering him.

They both moaned loudly from the small penetration, but only grew louder as Sans slid in easily, the warm heat surrounding him nearly causing him to pass out. Their tongues found each other again as they kissed passionately, silencing each other only slightly as they continued to moan into each other's mouths.

As Sans found himself all the way in, he slid out slowly and easily, to only thrust in again slightly faster than last time.

Sans broke the kiss as he looked at his panting brother's blissful expression. "damn pap, 's like you were made for my cock.. you squeeze me so well and i fit so snug inside.. ngh" 

Papyrus stuck out his tongue farther needily, Sans gladly accepted the offer, sucking his brothers tongue into his mouth as they continued their make-out session.

Sans' hips quickened into a rough fast pace, he trailed his tongue out of his brother mouth to his exposed neck, he lapped at the exposed bone hungrily as he could feel the familiar coil in his non-existent gut, signaling that his orgasm was close.

"pap.. i-i.. so close bro i'mma explode inside of ya.. gonna fill ya with my cum.." Sans panted out, thrusting in especially hard as his knot made it's way past Papyrus' hole, tying them together as his knot inflated, cum spurting from him inside of Papyrus' awaiting womb.

Papyrus screamed out in ecstasy, feeling teeth clamp down on his collarbone, he continued to thrust against his brother, every small movement pulling at his insides from the large knot stuck inside of him.

"SO..SO FULL!!" Papyrus panted out as every possible space in him was filled either filled with thick, blue cum or blue ecto dick.

"SAAA..SAAANS?" Papyrus moaned out, hugging his brother tightly, feeling Sans' jaw slack, he lifted his face from his brother's neck licking away some of the orange marrow from his lips.

"I love you so much bro.. you got no idea.." Sans whispered, adjusting their position so they were lying on their sides facing each other.

"mmm.. night bro.." Sans yawned, cuddling into his brother, bodies pressed flat against each other as he fell promptly asleep.

Papyrus clacked his teeth against the top of his brothers sweaty skull, his soul fluttering with the action. "GOODNIGHT SANS.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually feel like writing more today, I am so sorry my dudes ooffff


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey's thoughts suddenly bring on a sudden, disgusting realization to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hands down the worst chapter

_Hahahaha! Oh, wow, I didn't think that the flowers effects could be so effective! Even the normally lazy trash-bag's energy seemed to get rejuvenated from the activated heat, what sluts.. hehehe_ Flowey thought as he peered into the bedroom, looking at the sleeping pair of skeletons on the car-shaped bed.

 _Still.. that sentence that trash-bag spoke at the end was odd.. heat usually doesn't evoke feelings of real love unless.. oh, ohhhhh. This was too good! These two disgusting idiots were actually soulmates in secret!_ Flowey had to hold back laughter, he climbed his way down from the window, re-planting himself into the ground, burrowing away from the house through the ground deep into Snowdin Woods. 

As soon as Flowey could feel safely enough that he was alone, he began to laugh maniacally, one lone vine pressed against his "forehead" as he tried his best to keep himself upright.

But as soon as he re-gained his composure he began to think again, his expression slowly turned into one of disgust.

_Oh sweet god.. soulmates among siblings can't be curated naturally, unless.. unless.. oh my god, ONE of them must have harbored some kind of feelings for the other! This was getting very interesting now.. never could I have expected them to have incest-ridden thoughts about the other.. It must be Sans who has these disgusting urges, Papyrus most likely doesn't because I never got any hints about it, and I'm his supposed "best friend" so it's most likely the trash bag.. best to confirm this tomorrow when they're separated._

Flowey could only smirk devilishly at the ways that he would get the truth from the small skeleton, he sunk underneath the earth, hatching his plan.

 

\-----------

 

Papyrus' eyelids fluttered open, sunshine was leaking through the window into the room, small dust particles floating through the sunshine. He tried to stretch, but stopped when he felt the body pressed against him. He looked down to see his brother's sleepy form pressed against him.

"NYEH...?" Papyrus gasped out, but kept himself quiet to prevent his sleepy brother from waking up. He slowly shifted his position, setting his weight on his right elbow, slowly trying to get out of bed to not wake up his brother.

A sudden ripple of pain and pleasure racked through his body from his pelvis. "NYAHHHH!!" Papyrus screamed out, crashing back into bed, clutching the small frame, as he shivered from the sensations.

Sans jolted awake from the shout, looking up at his brother, a worried expression played on his face. "what's the matter bro? are ya  **filled** with doubt from what we did?" Sans winked at his brother, a blush adorning his features.

Papyrus pushed away from the hug, magic orange tears began to run down his face, he continued to shake. "SA-SAAAANS.. THIS ISN'T FUNNY! SOMETHING'S WRONG!!" 

Sans' expression quickly changed to one of worry again, he raised his right arm, wiping away the tears from his face. "aww bro, don't worry just look down and everything will be.. uhh.. pretty clear" Sans looked away, blue blush only deepening.

Papyrus raised a skeletal brow, but decided to listen to his brother. His skull peered down, and surely enough there they were, joined at their formed magics, an orange stomach formed over his mid-section, clouding what was going on inside of him.

He began to freak out, trying to get Sans out of him, twisting and pulling his pelvis away to try and get him out, but all that accomplished was the pain coming back, overriding the pressure.

"aaahh! bro, bro! calm down, okay? we just gotta wait until my knot goes down a little bit, than it can come out naturally. okay bro?" Sans tried his best to consult his bro, placing his hands on either side of his brothers skull, forcing him to look at his eye-sockets.

Papyrus felt himself grow slightly queasy, this was his brother.. how did they.. why did they.. he couldn't even remember what happened.. the last thing he remembered was his friend showing him something- Flowey! That's right, where had Flowey gone? He didn't want to ask his brother, seeming that whenever he brought his friend up he would only look away, shrugging and sometimes emitting a low 'dunno' as he continued whatever he was doing last.

"SANS.. HOW DID WE? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Papyrus questioned, panic only growing at the mystery shrouding this "problem" for him. 

"bro.. you.. uhh your heat.. kind of.. happened and we just.. it happened?" Sans stuttered out, a deep shade of blue covering his entire skull.

"WHAT'S A HEAT?" Papyrus questioned, his hand resting on his brothers side.

"bro.. it's when an uhh.. omega monster, which is a monster that can get pregnant.. goes through a cycle where they're fertile, and.. if there's an alpha nearby, which is a monster that can get an omega pregnant, the alpha will.. uhh.. claim the omega, impregnating them" Sans explained, eye-lights looking everywhere but at the eye-sockets that were seeming to bore holes into him.

"SO.. I'M AN OMEGA, AND YOU'RE AN ALPHA? WAIT! DOES THAT MEAN I'M PREGNANT?! WITH YOUR.. YOUR....." Papyrus' index finger pointed at his stomach and their coupling in time with the descriptions in his sentences.

"yeah bro, it's okay though, i'm sure Alphys has somethin' for unwanted pregnancies" Sans said, gliding his knuckle over Papyrus' cheek, trying his best to comfort his confused brother.

Papyrus could only look away, a conflicted expression on his face.

"whatsamatta bro?" Sans asked, forcing Papyrus to look at him with a soft grip on his chin.

"ISN'T THIS WRONG? WE'RE BROTHERS.." An orange blush began to creep onto his cheekbones.

"that's what I thought too.. relatives aren't usually effected by each other's heats, but... I guess this is an exception, sorry if you don't like that bro" Sans explained, the corners of his permanent grin seeming to shrug lower.

"NO NO! NOT AT ALL, I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH BROTHER, I THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY MONSTER I COULD EVER THINK OF TRUSTING ENOUGH TO DO THIS WITH.." Papyrus blurted out, a strong orange glow emitting from his cheekbones.

Sans could feel his soul flutter at the compliment, a shuddering warmth ran through him, he seemed to positively glow at the words his brother just emitted. "heh, thanks bro.. that means a lot to me, I think that you're the only one I could do this with too.." He scooted closer to his taller brother, cuddling back into him again.

"let's just go back to sleep.. 's not like we can do anything attached like this anyway.." Sans yawned at the end, blue tears pricking his eyes as he burrowed his head into his brothers chest, falling asleep.

"OH, ALRIGHT LAZY BONES.. I'M ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN'T DO ANYTHING OTHERWISE!" Papyrus said, wrapping his arms around his brother, placing his head atop his brothers, chin resting comfortably on his brothers head.

 

\-----------

 

Sans knocked on the large steel doors of the laboratory "knock knock! anyone home?"

Small footsteps could be heard on the other side, the large doors slid open, revealing a small yellow lizard monster with a large white science coat draped over her hunched shoulders. "Ah! S-Sans! What a surprise! What bri-brings you to my laboratory? Come i-in!" Alphys said, moving aside to allow the skeleton monster to enter.

"hey Alphys, I don't mean to be a bother to ya, but do ya got any of those soul suppressors?" Sans said, taking a seat on a wooden chair near Alphys' giant video feed screen.

"Of course I-I do! Hold on, I have it somewhere i-in my lab!" Alphys spoke energetically, shuffling off somewhere else into the lab.

Sans could only think back to Papyrus, and how much they trust each other. He was so lucky to have such a cool and awesome brother like him. He expected a much more disgusted response from his brother from something so taboo and lewd, but just like every other problem, he seems to shrug it off and only react to it with oblivious happiness. Sometimes he wishes he could be as strong as his younger brother.

"S-Sans! I found it! It's right here in this small package! Ju-Just take a pill every day to-to get rid of any unwanted babies!" Alphys said, handing a small package full of capsules.

Sans could only laugh at the way she worded the sentence "hah, that's an awful disturbing way to put it Alphys, no biggie though, it can be hard to do the things you do under such..  **heavy** pressures" Sans winked, shrugging as he moved towards the door.

"Sans, that was aw-awful!" Alphys snorted, waving her friend goodbye. "Bye Sans! You sh-should come by more often! I-I mean if you-you want to.." Alphys stuttered out.

"sure thing alph" Sans winked back at her before the laboratory doors closed. He took a shortcut to his home, deciding to just put the pills in Papyrus' mailbox, it was dusk, close to being night. Not a whole lot of people were out, meaning the perfect opportunity to take a stroll through Snowdin to clear his mind.

The wind went through the trees, creating a pleasantly quiet atmosphere to relax under. Sans decided it would be the perfect day to see if the lady behind the door would be there. He took another shortcut there, knocking on the large violet doors, waiting for a response.

No answer, probably just bad timing on his part. He turned back, walking back to Snowdin until he noticed something moving in the forest.

His left eye flared to life, his hand having an accompanying similar glow. His eyes darted across the forest, making sure that he was safe from any potential attackers.

As soon as he was sure he was safe, he sighed, blinking, when he re-opened his eyes his regular eye lights returned, he continued to stroll his way home.

Something snaked around his ankles, before he could react he was hoisted up into the air, something thin and cold (similar to the ones around his ankles) wrapped themselves around his wrist, leaving him hoisted in the air. At least the strange appendages had the decency to turn him right-side up. The appendages began to move him deeper into the forest, away from the main path.

Sans began to struggle for his life, not being able to use his magic since his left hand was held immobile.

"Oh! Quick struggling trash-bag! It won't do anything because of how weak and pathetic you are!"

That voice.. that same voice that he heard over the phone, a huge wave of deja-vu washed over him.

"you! you're the monster that answered my bro's phone yesterday! show yourself!" Sans' left eye flared back to life, his perma-grin coming as close as it could come to a scowl.

Deciding to humor the dumb skeleton, Flowey "hopped" off the tree branch he had cemented himself on, re-planting himself into the ground. "Remember me, trash-bag! Anyways, I have something very important to discuss with you.. and it has something to do with your dear brother and you.." As Flowey spoke, more vines poked out of the ground, removing the small skeleton's clothing, discarding them on the snowy forest floor.

"the hell are ya talkin' about? why are you takin' my clothes from me?" Sans tried to fight the vines off with his limited mobility, but he was soon in nothing left, his entire skeleton showing, a blue soul showing itself behind his ribs.

Flowey cackled as a vine penetrated itself into Sans' soul. He shuddered, trying to fight off the feelings coming from his soul.

"Come on trash-bag work with me.. think about your whore of a brother if that helps!" Flowey cackled, moving the vine in and out of Sans' soul.

The vines holding onto Sans' joints lowered him to the ground, knees laying on the forest floor as Sans kneeled in-front of the demonic flower.

Sans only scowled at the flower, not giving a response. But Flowey could see the tears pricking itself through his eyes and the blue shading his cheeks.

"Oh, fighting against me? How brave of you! Well, surprise trash-bag!" Flowey shouted, the flowered vine appearing from the ground, forcing it's way past Sans' pasted grin.

Sans' eyes widened at the sweet sap making it's way forcefully into his mouth, intertwining with his magic. He began to bite down harshly, only causing more sap to seep from the vine.

"Don't bite trash-bag! Or I won't be gentle with you at all!" Flowey snarled, three more vines making their way out of the ground, dashing to the blue soul behind Sans' rib-cage, ripping it out of it's safety behind the ribs, penetrating it with the other lone vine.

Sans moaned lowly, growling against the vine. The blue blush growing on his face

Flowey was able to read what Sans was thinking and feeling, as well as the properties of his soul with so many vines penetrating it.

Flowey's predictions were correct, it only took his first try too! The disgusting trash-bag did harbor feelings for his brother, and his soul had formed with his brothers, he could feel the warm magic very subtly past the cold biting aura of the soul's magic.

"YOU DISGUSTING FREAK!" Flowey shouted, vines violently abusing the soul, penetrating it, and wiggling it's way through it, splattering blue magic on the ground.

Sans grunted huskily against the vine, magical blue tears flowed down his cheekbones freely, magic began to pool at his pelvis.

"Getting off to me treating you like shit, huh? Of course you would, after all! It's only natural for one to be most comfortable being treated as something they are!" Flowey snarled, eyeing the blue ecto-dick in hungry disgust.

A larger vine poked it's way out of the ground behind Sans, forcing it's way through the tight ring of magic, stretching the thin layer of magic past the base of his spine.

Sans howled in pain, muffled against the vine. The thick vine wasn't being gentle in the slightest, ramming in and out of the tight space at an unrelenting pace.

A darker blue magic stuck to the vine, slicking the spazzing entrance, dripping it's way down the vine.

"Come on trash-bag, give me the noises a disgusting whore like you would emit!" Flowey cackled out, punctuating the derogatory name with harsh thrusts.

"Or do you need me to imitate your soulmate?" Flower smiled, features distorting into the trash-bags brother.

"Oh, Sans! What are you doing? Getting off to my cock, huh?" The faked voice coming dangerously close to the real thing.

Sans could only stare at the distorted figures and moan, thrusting back against the thick vine.

"Such a slut for me, Sans! Wowie, I didn't know you liked it rough!" Another vine not as thick as the first, but thicker than the ones in his soul emerged from the ground, and forced it's way through Sans' conjured entrance.

A louder moan made it's way out, the normally round eye-lights were now shaped like stars, his eyes were glazed-over as he dazed off.

"I knew you'd like it! I'm gonna fuck your slutty hole until you turn into dust!" Papyrus' figures began to melt on Floweys' blank slate of a face until nothing but a smudge of black was left, a disturbing cackle emitting from the flower.

Sans stared in horror at the flower, eye-lights returning to their naturally round shape. A slimmer vine than the ones in the soul emerged from the ground, wiggling it's way into Sans' urethra, thrusting in and out at the same unrelenting pace.

A horrified mix between a moan and a scream made it's way from the confusedly aroused skeleton monster, tears flowed down his features freely, leaving behind faint blue streaks under his eyes. 

Flowey could sense a building pressure in the blue dick, something pressing against the vine inside.

"Cumming already trash-bag? Hah! Needy little bitch.. How about I bring your brother! He'd love to see this!" Flower said burrowing his way below the dirt, the vines inside of Sans' entrance and soul kept moving, leaving him in agony.

 _no, please dear god no... not my bro, why can't you just leave him alone?_   Sans could only think of Papyrus' horrified reaction to whatever he looked like on the forest floor, a mess, a sticky, whoreish mess that was in so much pain.

Sans closed his eye-sockets, pretending that he was back in bed this morning, wrapped in his brothers long strong arms, he truly did feel safe in that moment.. how did this happen, why the hell did that flower have to come through. It's strange, Sans feels like he remembers him from somewhere, but quite can't remember how or where. But he doesn't want him to touch his brother.

_wait.. is that why- oh god.. did this sick flower plan this? is that why.. oh dear god.. poor papyrus.. having his first heat be forced by this.. sick fucking plant and his weird vines._

Something landed in front of him with an 'oof', Sans' eye sockets flew open to see a naked Papyrus laying in front of him, face flushed a deep orange, his parts and stomach still conjured.

"You sick freak! You got your own brother pregnant! If you got one area pregnant, why not get others as well?!" Flower shouted, the small vine from his urethra sliding out with an audible 'pop'.

Sans tried his hardest to hold his orgasm back, not wanting to orgasm on his brothers face, his poor brothers face.. he looked heartbroken and terrified.

He could only stare at his brother in sorrow, he shook his head violently as his entire frame shook from the energy needed to hold back a powerful orgasm that was only continuing to build.

"I-IT'S OKAY BROTHER.. I LOVE YOU AND I TRUST YOU.." Papyrus tried meekly to help in any way he could, even if he was tied up.

Sans eyed his brother before muttering something, muffled by the vine, he shut his eye-sockets tightly, seeing stars behind his vision as he orgasmed, showering his brothers face in blue liquids.

"You sick fucks!" Flowey snorted, removing the vines from Sans' entrance. The small skeleton would have collapsed if not for the vines tying his ankles and wrists together keeping him up.

The dark blue liquid freely flowed from his ass now, staining the snow.

"Come on now! I'll take you two to a place where such lowly sluts as yourselves deserve to be held" Flowey said, lifting them into the air, leading them to wherever the hell this place was.

The brothers knew, that this couldn't be good, they were just going deeper into Snowdin Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this, I am so sorry what have I done to this happy relationship
> 
> Do not worry fellow sinners because I will most likely update this trash tomorrow.. *sigh* ._.


	4. What Is This Place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey brought the brothers to one of his many hideouts, the most convenient part is that it comes pre-packaged with a cell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOoOH time to get working on my trash bb once again

Sans groaned as his eye-sockets slowly opened, taking in the dark ceiling above him. A headache pounded at his skull, a pulling, itchy pain ran throughout his pelvis. He turned his head, looking around the empty room, the first thing he noticed was that all-too familiar orange glow coming from his brother.

"paps.." Sans weakly called out, pushing himself up on his elbows, but immediately crashing back down to the ground, clutching his frame tightly as he yelps in agony, small frame shivering from the intense agony rippling through his bones.

Papyrus' sleepy frame jolted awake, facing his dear brother with worry. "Sans..?" Papyrus whispered, carefully crawling over to his brother, hugging the small shaking body, wrapping himself around him.

"THERE THERE BROTHER.. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO PROTECT YOU.." His large skeletal hand rubbed the area of his left collarbone and shoulder blade.

Sans broke out into choked sobs, clutching at his brother tightly as he dug his head into the crook of Papyrus' neck.

"pap.. i-i.. promise that we'll make it out and get revenge on that damned flower.." Sans muttered, crawling very slowly and carefully into his brother's lap, careful to not irritate the pain anymore.

"SANS! LANGUAGE!" Papyrus shouted, but it was oddly quieter than his regular volume back at home.

Said one's name lifted his head from his brother's shoulder, grin much weaker than usual, but it was slowly regaining it's "neutral" form. His eye-lights carried from his brother's eye-sockets to the formed flat stomach containing (but not visible) a forming soul.

"sorry that i.. i couldn't get the stuff to you in time, i guess that it'll have to stay for a little longer.." Sans muttered, hand slowly raising to touch his brother's stomach, rubbing it in circles.

"IT'S OKAY! IN FACT I'VE BEEN.. THINKING ABOUT ASKING YOU SOMETHING ANYWAY, WE DON'T HAVE TO DO IT NOW, MIND YOU! THIS SEEMS LIKE A BAD TIME ANYWAY.." Papyrus almost seemed to purr out, leaning into the touch.

"don't worry 'bout it pap, you can tell me anything, i won't get mad at ya, promise" Sans said, shifting his gaze back to his brother's eye-sockets.

"WELL, I.. WHILE YOU WERE GONE, I ACTUALLY GOT KIND OF.. STARTED LOVING IT?? NOT AS MUCH AS YOU, DEAR BROTHER! BUT.. I DON'T THINK I REALLY WANT TO GET RID OF IT ANYMORE.." Papyrus' eye-sockets darted to the right, his long phalanges began to play and rub Sans' collarbone.

Sans' eye-sockets widened, eye-lights appearing smaller, but they quickly regained their neutral shape. "are ya sure bro? i mean.. this isn't exactly a thing that anybody is gonna just.. accept, this is actually.. pretty taboo, and i uhh.. don't wanna really ruin anything" His eye-lights drifted to the glowing orange stomach that he continued to rub circles on.

"OH, SANS.. YOU'RE NOT RUINING ANYTHING, I DON'T THINK I COULD REALLY BE ANY HAPPIER, IN-FACT!" Papyrus spoke, smile widening, it almost seemed as if his eye-sockets also smiled back at him.

"paps, there's no need to lie to try to make me happy, i mean.. just look around bro, we're trapped in a cell, we can't get out" Sans said, hand pointing to the glowing blue force-field surrounding the cell walls.

"I'M NOT LYING! EVEN THOUGH WE'RE TRAPPED HERE, I KNOW THAT SOMEHOW WE'LL.. MAKE IT OUT, WE ALWAYS GET THROUGH THE WORST OF THE WORST, DON'T WE?" Papyrus spoke, eye-sockets beginning to glow an orange.

Sans' one glow-able eye accompanied it, glowing a dark blue back at him. "bro.. you're so cool" Sans said, resting his head back on his brothers' shoulder, yawning. "can we just.. stay like this for awhile?"

"WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, SO I'D LOVE TO!" Papyrus said, clutching at his brothers' frame slightly tighter, eye-sockets beginning to close.

 

\-------------

 

A loud click, followed by a flash of light jolted the brothers awake, their eyes scanned the area fervently, until spotting a familiar golden flower staring right back at them.

"you!" Sans shouted, getting up, wincing at the flush of pain going through him, he continued standing however, left eye glowing and sparking with blue magic.

"BROTHER, PLEASE DON'T!" Papyrus followed, clutching at his brothers' shoulders.

"Try me trash-bag!" Flowey shouted, sneering at the skeleton.

"that's it!" Sans yelled, raising his hand, sending a wave of bone attacked at the flower, but disappeared as they hit the force-field.

"SANS, FLOWEY, STOP!" Papyrus shouted, eye-lights glowing a vibrant yellow, small magical orange tears pricking at his eye-sockets.

 He lowered his hand, eye-lights returning to their normal state, all he could do was stare at the ground, conflicted, perma-grin nearing a straight line.

"Yeah, that's right.. calm down trash-bag listen to your wife" Flower cackled.

Papyrus looked up, disbelief apparent on his figures, eye-sockets blank, void of light. "FLOWEY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! I THOUGHT.. I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS, EVEN!" Papyrus almost screamed, a deep sorrow filling his face as the orange tears flowed down his cheekbones.

"Oh.. my dear toy, you have no idea how wrong you actually were~" Flowey cooed, his grin almost turning as sharp as his tone.

Papyrus looked down to the ground, knees giving out underneath him at the revelation. Orange tears flowed freely down his cheekbones, landing on the pavement below with a small 'pat'.

Sans glanced at Flowey before carefully arranging himself close to his brother, trying his best to comfort him, glowing his eye a deep blue. "pap.." He opened his jaw to say more, but nothing came out.

"I'll leave you two to support each other, I know that _pets_  need time adjusting to their new home" Flowey stated, popping himself beneath the dirt.

After Flowey left Papyrus completely broke down, holding onto his brother for dear life as he let his tears flow freely, dropping on his brother's collarbone and shoulder-blade, sending chills down his brother's spine. "hey, pap" Sans whispered, trying to re-gain his brother's attention, one good eye continuing to glow.

Papyrus looked up reluctantly, shaky, staring at his brother deeply, having trouble keeping the grin on his face up. "SANS, WHY.. WHY WOULD HE DO THIS I.."

"it's easy pap, he was using you because he saw you as an easy target, he knew that he could easily exploit you because of your kindness" Sans explained, his grin faltering greatly, rubbing circles in his brother's back.

"SO THAT'S IT.. HE ONLY.." Papyrus' sentence was interrupted by a choked sob, clutching onto his brother tighter.

"you don't need to speak bro, all we need to do is jus' chill out for awhile.. i wouldn't want you to rattle your bones anymore" Sans smiled weakly, moving his hand to the formed belly, patting it slightly.

Papyrus could only chuckle weakly at the pun, raising his head to look at his brother again. "THANK YOU SANS! I ALREADY FEEL A LITTLE BIT BETTER!" Papyrus said, clacking their teeth together.

Sans' cheekbones flushed a light blue, his eye-lights turning to their natural state. "uhh.. paps?"

"WHAT? CAN'T I KISS MY OWN BROTHER?" Papyrus said, cocking his head in curiosity.

A laugh made it's way out of Sans "don't put it like that bro, thas' pretty weird" 

"ISN'T THAT WHAT'S HAPPENING THOUGH?" Papyrus said, clacking their teeth together again, making a point.

"geez bro.. can't really argue with you there" Sans clacked their teeth together after the statement.

Papyrus giggled, looking at Sans with a happier expression than before. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU!"

Sans' already apparent blush only grew "dang pap, that means a whole lotta me ya know?" His grin couldn't possibly grow any more, the blush on his face still apparent.

Papyrus' long eye-sockets grew soft, as he clacked his teeth with Sans' once more, this time having it last longer.

Small hands pushed him away, having him lie on the floor. "NYEH...?" Papyrus squeaked out, looking at his brother.

"don't worry 'bout it paps, lemme handle the rest" Sans said, running the back of his knuckle over Papyrus' cheekbone, causing him to lean into the touch.

While his left hand was busy, his right hand trailed down Papyrus' bones, running over the sturdy rips, playing and lingering on each one before going to the one below it. Papyrus whimpered at the touches, his cheekbones getting dusted in a light orange.

His hand lingered over the summoned orange stomach ecto-flesh, rubbing it lightly with his finger-tips. A small mewl escaped clenched teeth from the action.

Hand going even lower, felt the already summoned magic of an ecto-pussy. Sans cocked a brow at this, surprised that it's already been summoned. He lowered his head to inspect, eye-sockets widening at the very weak glow coming from it. "WHAT'S THE MATTER, SANS? IS SOMETHING WRONG?" Papyrus asked, looking down at him in worry.

"it's... it's damaged... that.. that motherfucking flower" Sans growled under his breath.

"SANS! MUST YOU USE SUCH LANGUAGE?!" Papyrus huffed, placing the back of his hands on his hipbones.

"sorry pap.. i'm jus'.. really mad that he hurt you, thas' all.." Sans muttered, looking away, his hands beginning to spark a faint green. "'m not a great healer, so ya gotta be a little patient with me"

"IT'S ALRIGHT SANS! HERE! I CAN GUIDE YOU!" Papyrus said, sitting up, guiding Sans' hands down to the conjured body part, pressing his hands against it.

"paps..?!" 

"DON'T WORRY, JUST.. FOCUS ON WHAT YOU'RE HEALING, POUR YOUR PASSION INTO THE MAGIC!" Papyrus cheered. "DID FLOWEY HURT YOU TOO? YOU SEEM TO HAVE TROUBLE MOVING TODAY.." Papyrus said, a worrisome expression on his face.

"i.. yeah.. yeah he did, pap" Sans said, looking away, blush deepening.

"WHERE?"

Sans could only keep staring daggers at the floor "it's uhh.. somewhere private" Sans muttered left hand leaving his brothers' crotch and trailing it's way behind him, pointing at the summoned magic near his tailbone. "it's.. back here.." Sans nearly whispered, tears pricking his eyes.

"OH! DON'T CRY SANS, I'LL TRY AND FIX IT!" Papyrus said cheerfully, hands carefully following where his left went. "IT'S OKAY BROTHER! JUST FOCUS ON HEALING ME! I CAN TAKE CARE OF THIS, PROMISE!"

"thanks bro.. you're so cool" Sans said, focus shifting to healing the damaged magic.

Papyrus' smile only grew, his hands trailing his tailbone, trying to find some summoned magic, until the palm of his hand rubbed against something.. strangely wrinkly and tense.

Sans took in a sharp breathe as his palm made contact with it again.  _THIS MUST BE IT!_ Papyrus thought, hands sparking with a more greater radiance than his brothers' healing magic.

A low moan could be heard, Papyrus looked down at his brother, who was focusing intensely on trying to heal his brother.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO FORCE IT OR TRY SO HARD, JUST LET IT FLOW! PRETEND YOUR MAGIC IS LIKE.. OOBLECK! IF YOU TRY TO FORCE IT, IT'LL ONLY HARDEN AND GO AGAINST YOU, RIGHT? SO.. TRY TO BE GENTLE!" Sans could only look at his brother, smile brightening slightly.

"you got it, pap"

A small tingle was sent through Papyrus' pelvis, it was a warm feeling similar to lying under a blanket, not too hot and smothering, but just right.

"YOU'RE GETTING THE HANG OF IT!" Papyrus cooed, continuing to run his magic through his hand to his brother's hurt magic.

The small noises coming from both of them, mostly consisting of mewls and whimpers, were now slowly turning louder, more into moans and whines.

"BROTHER, YOU'RE REALLY GETTING GOOD AT.. HEALING" Papyrus panted out, the orange glow on his cheeks matching the intensity of the blue blush on his brothers' face.

"you're amazin' at it bro.. keep goin'" Sans grunted, still focusing on healing.

Papyrus smiled, continuing his ministrations.

The way his brother seemed to be at ease.. it really warmed Papyrus' soul at how easily they could bond in any situation, no matter how dire. He shifted how his hand was shaped under the formed magic, fingertips touching the area, intensifying the healing effect.

"ghh..!" Sans made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a contained moan.

"DID THAT HURT? I'M SORRY!" Papyrus said, pulling his hand back, worried.

"no, pap, it's okay.. just.. keep goin' that felt really good" Sans said, looking at his brothers' face for the first time in what felt like ages. His features seemed loose, but there was something about his grin that was familiar.. and made Papyrus' soul throb in wanting.. something.

Papyrus carefully put his hands back, continuing his ministrations.

They both become so relaxed, so caught up in each-other's aura, only focusing on what the other's feeling, souls feeling one and the same. Feeling.. whole.

Sans' knees relaxed fully, sinking closer to the floor, causing Papyrus' phalanges to sink into the blue magic by accident.

"aah!" Sans moaned loudly, eye-sockets widening.

"OH MY GOSH, I'M SO SORRY BROTHER, I-!" Papyrus was interrupted by a sudden, gentle push for him to lie on his back. 

"paps, it's okay i just.. you smell really good, and i can't anymore bro.. i'm gonna go insane.." Sans whimpered, his frame shivering, Papyrus' gaze went lower, his eye-sockets resting on Sans' conjured blue length.

"OH..!" Papyrus said, wringing his hands. "I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU GOT SO WORKED UP, I'M SO SORRY SA-AAAANS!!!" Papyrus yelped, feeling his brother's face press up against his orange ecto-pussy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Papyrus said, moaning and panting feeling something warm and wet slide up and down his folds.

Sans lifted his head, a mischievous twist on his usual grin playing on his face. "don't worry pap, i'm gonna take real good care of you.." Sans winked, going back down on Papyrus.

"SANS THIS ISN'T-! AAAAH!!" Papyrus moaned loudly, his brother's tongue flicking the swollen orange clit, beginning to suck on the sensitive nub.

Papyrus' hands rested on the back of his brothers' skull, holding onto it softly, rubbing it encouragingly.

"SANS, IS IT OKAY IF WE- NNH.. CHANGE OUR POSITIONS?" Sans raised his head reluctantly, licking away the orange magic residue around his mouth.

"alright paps, what were ya thinkin'?" Papyrus helped guide his brother on top of him. "TURN AROUND" Sans obliged, facing back at Papyrus' summoned magic, while Papyrus was face to face with his.

"are you uhh.. sure 'bout this?" Sans questioned, feeling suddenly self conscious.

"TRUST THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" An orange tongue made it's way out of Papyrus' jaw, licking from the base of Sans' cock to the tip, nudging at the foreskin, dipping his tongue inside, swirling it around the width.

"ngah! paps!" Sans moaned, shoving his tongue back into Papyrus' folds, trying to muffle his noises.

They continued to tease each other, seeing who could make the other moan louder, Papyrus would wrap his tongue around Sans' length, using his tongue muscles to try and slide it up and down. While Sans would nibble and suckle at his clit.

"oh god, paps.. i'm.. i'm.." Sans paused, eye-lights turning into the shapes of stars. "gonna cum!!" Sans shouted, eye-sockets shutting tightly, blue magic squirting out of the magic-conjured dick, splattering onto Papyrus' tongue, ribs, stomach ecto-flesh, and even some went as far as to splash Sans' face.

Papyrus' moaned soon after, squirting orange magic into Sans' awaiting mouth. He soon licked it away, pleased expression on his face.

Both still heavily breathing, Papyrus shifts Sans' position so he's sitting comfortably on his lap, holding onto him, eyes droopy with exhaustion.

"I'VE EXHAUSTED SO MUCH ENERGY TODAY.. EVEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULDN'T HANDLE IT WELL.." 

Sans could only grin, booping his brothers' non-existent snout. "you're right though, we did waste a lot of magical energy, let's try to regain some of it with some.." Sans' blush deepened, a deep blue adorning his features. "..cuddling"

Papyrus beamed at the suggestion, hugging his brother tightly as he rested his chin on the top of his head. "THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" A yawn ended the sentence, drawing a weak chuckle out of Sans.

"heh.. yeah, g'night bro" Sans leaned further into Papyrus' frame, eye-sockets closing.

"NIGHT SANS!" Papyrus chimed, quickly following Sans into dreamland.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry that i didn't update when i said i would, i'mma try and make it a priority that i don't forget about it, but if i do, i'm sorry.. again
> 
> this took me quite a while to write actually, lmao (around 4-5 hours) it's not even that good, i just got easily distracted :/
> 
> not to mention that while i was petting my cat she fell of the bed, and i was laughing for a good few minutes


	5. Pretty, Broken Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey gets a new, disgusting idea to try out on his new prisoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohgod here i am again
> 
> i am so sorry

Flowey kept his eye on the room, looking on in judging disgust at the incestual display in-front of him.

_This vine.. the flowers.. this magic.. it's frighteningly strong! Two monsters, seemingly becoming attached to each-other simply from the smell and taste that the sap has! I wonder how other monsters would react to the potency of this sap. Or.. what if.. the sap made direct contact with a monster's very being? What if.. it made contact with.. their soul. Now that's a delicious thought!_

Flowey's wicked grin grew, sharp fangs shaping the corners, he sunk back into the ground from his small spy space.

\------------

Eyelids began to slowly rise from his eye-sockets. The eye-lights sparking to life as he yawned and stretched, bones popping in his vertebrae. Perma-grin splitting in a mighty yawn. Eye-lights began to roam his brothers beautiful body, from the slight poking of the orange, slightly translucent belly to the peaceful, sleeping face. 

 _y'now.. i never truly noticed how good it was to just.. watch him sleep_ Sans thought, eye-lights sparkling from admiration.

Green magic began to spark in his eye-lights, turning his normally white colored circles into a vibrant, brightly glowing green. 

He lowered his skull, laying it back down on his brother's rib-cage, enjoying the steady beat of the orange soul behind the strips of bone.

_wrong.. this is so damned wrong, but it just feels so fucking right.. like our souls were just.. made to be near each-other.._

Sans' own soul began to resonate within his rib-cage, beginning to glow stronger in-timed with his thoughts, beating in-sync with the orange soul merely inches away. A pleasant feeling ran all throughout his bones, strengthening the grin on his face.

"heh.." A small chuckle escaped from him, he immediately covered his mouth with a skeletal hand, looking up at his (thankfully) still sleeping brother, snoring silently.

Sighing in relief, he lowered his green eye-lights again, leaning back against the strong frame.

_how the hell are we gonna get outta here? damned force-fields.. how the hell did that flower even get them? the only place i remember seeing these things were in hot-land.. powered by the core. does that little weed seriously have access to the lab at hot-land? i highly doubt it, not like his weak little petals could withstand the heat anyway._

"heh" Another chuckle escaped, a mischievous glint sneaked it's way into the grin.

_what i wouldn't do to throw that flower into the lava below.. to have him feel the searing pain of that lava make him catch on fire, slowly turning into a boiling pile of ash, becoming apart of the vast amounts of heat in the area_

"SANS?" Papyrus whispered, looking down at Sans, said one looked up, shocked that his brother awoke so suddenly.

"pa-paps- good morning" Sans stuttered out, small blue blush brushing his cheekbones.

"SANS! YOUR EYES.. THEY'RE GREEN!" Papyrus cheered out, his own eye-sockets mimicking the green glow of his brother.

Said ones eye-sockets widened in surprise. "ya sure paps? maybe it's just.. a..... different color?"

"NO, REALLY! THEY'RE GREEN!" Papyrus almost squealed in delight, hugging his brother tightly, chests flush against each-other, souls only glowing brighter and beating harder.

"I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE HAPPY!" He rocked his skull against his brothers affectionately, murmuring in delight.

The blue blush only escalated at the warmth gathering in their cores, he could feel it in his own, and the warmth radiating at his brother's, it felt.. nice.

Short arms hugged his brother back, face sinking into the sweet and inviting smell of his brothers' bony neck.

Similar to two magnets coming in close proximity to each-other, the two souls began to drift towards each-other, soon making contact with each-other, the green on their peacefully closed eye-sockets flowered through, shrouding the brothers' embrace in an inviting, green magical glow.

Sans' eye-lids fluttered open at the feeling, looking down and seeing the two souls making contact, mixing their magical energies together.

"paps, look" Said ones eye-lids opened, looking down to where Sans' vision was going to, leaning away from his brother for a better view. "WOWIE! THIS IS REALLY PRETTY! EVEN MORE PRETTY THAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS HIMSELF!"

A deep, relaxed chuckle made it's way out of the shorter skeleton. "yeah bro.. but i say this comes a close second to you.." The blue blush only strengthened, glowing brightly from the comment that made it's way past a surprised expression.

"SAAAANS! THAT'S SO.. FLATTERING!" Papyrus beamed, smiling brightly as he clacked their teeth together, souls fluttering in unison from the contact, orange glow matching the intensity of his brothers.

The souls began to slowly melt into one another, sending a strange, rippling pleasure throughout the two partners' bones, a shaky sigh making their way through their teeth.

A peaceful silence sat between the two as they continued to look onto the display, marveling at the glowing beauty of it, flickers of green magic encircling the two gooey hearts.

"paps! the soul in your belly, it's.." Sans' expression grew shocked, seeing the dark stormy glow emit from his brothers' stomach, slightly penetrating through the strong orange glow.

Papyrus' green eye-sockets went lower, resting on a dark spot trembling and moving inside of his conjured womb.

"IT'S.. IT'S ALIVE?!" Papyrus' bone brows rose in surprise, continuing to stare at his stomach in amazement.

"yeah.. bro.. our baby, it's.. it's alive.." Sans stuttered out, form shaking as he collapsed back into his brother, the two souls seemingly ignoring the bones going through them, as if they were nothing but the form of a ghost.

"WHAT'S WRONG SANS, IS THIS A BAD THING?" A worried tone rose into Papyrus' face, right hand raising from his brothers back to the top of his skull, rubbing it soothingly.

"no bro, is not that at all.. i guess is' just alotta emotions goin' through me right now.. but i think the strongest one i'm feelin' right now is.. happiness" Sans raised his skull, magical blue tears flowing down his cheeks to his wide perma-grin, leaving behind a faint trail.

"THAT'S GREAT, BROTHER! BECAUSE.. I, TOO AM VERY HAPPY!" Clacking their teeth together once more, looking down at the souls once more, almost seemingly to look like one messy, gloppy soul. 

"IS.. IS THIS NORMAL, SANS?" Papyrus' worry began to grew, mind working a solution as to why this could be happening.

"dunno bro, but i think is' fine.. it feels really nice.." Sans seemingly purred, sub-consciously having his right knuckle rub against the layer of magic forming his stomach.

A horrifying cackle reverberated throughout the small cell, souls jumping at the noise. The two skeleton's skulls twisted, looking for the owner of the sickening cackle.

Yellow petals popped into their vision, both frames began to shake. Papyrus in fear, while Sans in anger.

"the hell are you doin' here? can we just.. have this moment?" Sans' poorly controlled anger almost broke out, the green magic in their eyes and around them fizzling out, the small dark spot in Papyrus' belly disappeared.

"Nope! Sorry, but I don't have to abide by YOUR schedule, because.. you don't have one anymore!" Flowey cackled, vines breaking throughout the concrete in the cell, grabbing the brothers' limbs and pinning them against the floor, a few feet away together.

Their eye-lights fizzed purple, breathing beginning to pick up as they struggled uselessly against their bindings.

 _IDIOTS!_ Flowey thought to himself, the familiar purple vine breaking through the concrete as well, wrapping itself around the two souls.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM, PLEASE!" Papyrus begged, the purple in his eye-lights only becoming stronger and brighter, magical orange tears forming in his eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't disobey me, you naughty skeleton!" Flowey said, punctuating the word 'naughty' with a squeeze around the souls.

Painful moans made their way passed clenched skeletal teeth, the two forms shaking in saddening agony, souls dimming their glows in terror.

Flowers' sharp grin sliced through his features as the sap oozed it's way past the flowers, dripping into the magic of the souls, the sickly dark green color mixing with the magic of the two souls, sending powerful ripples of pleasure through the owners' bones.

"NYEH..! WH-WHAT?" Papyrus moaned in confused arousal, beginning to wiggle around in his restraints, craving friction.

"Are you trying to fight against it Sans? Awww... how delightfully stupid of you!" Flower cackled, a flower facing his way squirting sap in his direction, splattering on his skull.

"eugh!" Sans yelped in disgust, the sickly sweet smell only strengthening as the sap seemingly soaked into the marrow of his bones, flowing throughout his entire small frame.

The vines retracted themselves from the ground, allowing the skeletons' limbs freedom.

Sans' hands flew to his crotch, covering the conjuring blue magic. "no no no no no no no.." He muttered, eye-lights glued to his mewling, panting brother.

"Go ahead, you sicko! You know you want to fuck. him. silly." Flowey teased him, cackling again as he could see the usually reserved skeleton's reserved nature crumbling away from the sap.

"fuck.." Sans muttered, running to his brother and collapsing on top of him, forcefully kissing his brother, both their tongues forming within seconds and they swirled around each-other hungrily, the blue dick sinking into the orange entrance, growling in satisfaction around the warm familiar silky feeling around his throbbing organ.

Not even in the right mind to prepare his brother for the penetration, Sans began a fast, rough pace at the beginning, the orange walls clamping around him, only wanting him deeper.

"You two are so sick! Fucking in-front of your bestest friend, Flowey!" He continued cackling at the two, their minds thinking about nothing but their most primal desires.

"S-SAAAN-MMM.." Papyrus whined out, hissing at the burn coursing through his genitals, adding pain to the pleasure.

Floweys' dark eyes widened in surprise as Papyrus' magic fizzled, a second entrance making itself known.

 _Oh, this is just great!_ Flowey thought bitter-sweetly, sending a thick vine through the ground, "delicately" breaking it's way through the concrete. Readying his aim, he punctured into the unprepared opening, causing Papyrus to scream in pain, orange tears flowing down his cheeks.

"paaa-paps.." Sans breathed out, soul throbbing in emotional pain at the sound his brother made, he raised his head, hand weakly rubbing away the tears making it's way down his face, thrusts stopping to a halt.

"Aww, what's the matter trash-bag? Don't you wanna just  _breed_ with your brother?" Flowey cackled, "Here, let me help you!" Another thick vine broke through the concrete, penetrating into Sans' entrance, forcing his dick all the way in once again, causing them both to scream in pain.

Small hooks made their way through through the thick skin of the vines, holding onto the walls around them.

They began to move back and forth, not moving inside of them, but, forcefully making them fuck one another.

"flowey.. this is.. this is so fucked up, why are you doing this?" Sans hissed out, continually trying to comfort his weeping brother.

"Don't worry Sans, a flower's gotta do, what a flower's gotta do!" Flowey taunted with a wink.

"you sick fuuu-!" A particular hard thrust got him to shut up, they wrapped their arms around eachother, seemingly holding on to each-other for dear life.

Sans could only pepper Papyrus' tear-streaked sweaty skull in skeletal kisses to try and help him, rubbing his spine and ribs to try and make the experience at-least the smallest bit enjoyable.

It continued on like this, until both the skeletons began to reach the inevitable orgasm that was coming.

"I can feel it in your disgusting, sticky souls.. here, I'll help you!" Flowey's sick grin sliced through his features once more, forcing Sans' knot through Papyrus' still twitching entrance, tying them together.

"i...i can't do it.. inside.." Sans panted out, looking back at the flower with a pleading look.

"Too bad!" Flowey scolded, the thick vines sliding out of their extra entrances, sinking back into the ground, a darker color of each of their magics flowing out. The smaller vines wrapped around their limbs following suit, the last to go was the flowered vine around the souls, finally letting them go as they each floated back to their respective owners' rib cages.

"I'll see you two soon! Have fun recovering!" Flower's innocent, default smile returned as he popped back into the ground.

Sans' eye-lights darted to his brother's face, expression unreadable as his eye-sockets had a dead, white glow to them, as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"paps.." Sans panted out, left hand rubbing his brothers' cheekbone, trying to get his attention.

"god.. god dammit.." Sans whimpered out, crying into his brothers' rib-cage, holding on as tight as he could with the drained energy he had, small form shaking from continuing to hold back his orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the colors that the brothers' eye-lights glowed grew inspiration from zarla-s' speculation chart on skeletal monsters' eye colors.  
> (i am so sorry for dragging such a beautiful persons' creations into something like this)


	6. Crazy Plan

Everything was hazy, all he could hear was constant ringing, he could.. sense something next to him. Could vaguely sense the bones, the other soul, but he couldn't really FEEL them anymore.

He felt like he was in some kind of strange limbo, had he finally died?

Had Flowey finally done him in?

No.. That couldn't be possible, nobody could take down the Great Papyrus so easily. But than.. why did he feel so... empty?

He could sense when things were pressing up against him, sure.. but he just couldn't.. feel them. Nothing was right anymore, how had everything gone so bad, so very quickly..

Had he done something wrong? Was doing these things with his only brother causing him trouble with lady luck?

A chill ran through him, a small jolt accompanying his soul. The cold almost seemed to wrap him in a cocoon of chill. It wasn't unpleasant, in-fact, it felt more like a slight chilly breeze. He allowed himself to be swallowed by the cooling sensations, immediately feeling more at ease, and the burning ache at his magic was more bearable.

It was than that he felt it.. a body pressed to his own, seemingly as boney as he was. It was familiar, but smaller. His skull, finally moving for what felt like ages, tilted downward to see his brother, a shivering, sobbing mess. His long arms wrapped around his brother, the elbows feeling creaky and numb. Weakly clanking his teeth to the top of his skull, it dropped back down to the pavement once again, his eye-sockets looking back at the ceiling.

"i-i'm so sorry paps.. i... i'm so horrible i can't believe-" The rest of the sentence was muffled by sobs and uncoordinated breathing.

"BROTHER.. SANS.... I'M- I NEED- CAN WE MAYBE.. HEAL EACH-OTHER?" His own voice sounded weaker, almost raspy.

"y-yeah.. that sounds good" Sans mumbled out, carefully moving his hands to heal the broken magic near his brothers' tailbone, Papyrus mimicked the motions.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH.. SANS" Papyrus almost whimpered out, immediately being comforted by the cooling familiar magic of his brother. "'s no problem bro" Said ones' name lazily sputtered out.

A few moments would pass, only focusing on each-other's well-being, making sure they have as much as they could heal before their own magic could heal the rest. That's when Papyrus finally noticed... they were stuck together.

"SAAAANS, DOESN'T IT.. USUALLY STOP BY NOW?" Papyrus whined, playing with his knuckles. The only response from Sans was a shiver, followed by a low growling noise. Papyrus could only look on in bewilderment, until his brain finally put it together.

_FULL, I DON'T FEEL AS FULL AS I DID LAST TIME.._

"SANS, DID YOU NOT.. YOU KNOW.. DO THE THING?" Papyrus asked, blush already glowing brightly.

Said ones name looked up reluctantly, blue blush glowing from his cheekbones. "i-i can't bro.. i jus' don't wanna without any consent, y'now?" Sans almost muttered out, rubbing his upper-arm in embarrassment.

"OH, SANS.. YOU HAVE TO LEARN TO TRUST ME MORE. I LOVE YOU BROTHER, NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO. NOW, COME ON, AS MUCH AS I LOVE BEING CLOSE LIKE THIS TO YOU, HAVING YOUR MAGIC INSIDE OF MINE KIND OF MAKES IT.. ACHY AFTER AWHILE" Papyrus hugged his brother, pulling away and giving him a reassuring smile.

"oh god.. pap, are ya positive about this?" Sans began to pant, restraints almost fully becoming undone.

Papyrus grabbed Sans' left hand with his own, nodding. "POSITIVE"

Sans' skull dived into his brothers' neck, the force of the impact sending both of them on the floor. Teeth clamped down on bone as shallow, restricted humps began.

"SANS, OH MY GOD! THIS IS- HHAAHHH..." Papyrus moaned out, feeling something warm and wet licking and the bite mark, only for the teeth to clamp down in another spot.

Their fingers interlaced as their bodies began to shake, souls quivering from the incoming release.

"'m gonna... 'm gonna.. oh god-" Sans' muffled statement came to a halt from an aggressive sound as he came into the tight orange cavity, filling it with the blue magic.

"SAAAAANS!!" Papyrus moaned out, panting.

The knot from the blue dick seemed to go down almost instantly as the magic began to disappear.

"bro.. 's okay, 's gone now, we can jus'.. jus'.." Sans' sentence was again interrupted, but not by a sound. As he was moving his position, he noticed the dirt from where the vines penetrated the concrete earlier.

Papyrus, growing confused over the sudden silence, followed to what got his brother's attention, a small gasp escaping him.

"ya know what that means, right bro?" Sans whispered, mischievous grin plastered on his skull.

Papyrus chuckled, nodding eagerly.

"this.. this might take up a lot of the remaining magic resources we have left though, ya sure you wanna go through with it?" Sans questioned, looking back at his brother with concern.

"I'M SURE SANS!" Papyrus cheered, nodding eagerly.

Sans put his index finger over his mouth, motioning for silence.

Their magics almost seemed to intertwine together, each casting a sharp bone attack, penetrating the weakened concrete and dirt around a patch of the earthy substance.

Papyrus reached for his brothers' right hand with his left, intertwining the fingers as they continued to break away at the concrete floor and dirt, creating a hole that was big enough for both of them.

Sans climbed down the dirt wall, being careful not to fall. Papyrus followed suite, they continued to dig on, not taking the chance of taking a break and getting caught. 

The longer it went on, the more time seemed to drag, their magics weakening from overuse. Small pants made their way out of them in small puffs, but they continued on still.

Sans was the first to collapse, exhaustion taking over his overworked body and soul, sharp bone slowly dissipating. "SANS?!" Papyrus kneeled by his brother's resting, heavily breathing body, clutching his hand tightly as worry overtook him in waves.

"'m jus' tired pap.. keep diggin' i'll be up soon" Sans wheezed out, weakly clutching his brother's hand back.

"NO, THIS IS WORRYING BROTHER.. WHAT ABOUT YOUR LOW HP? YOU NEED MAGIC MORE THAN I DO, BROTHER" Papyrus almost whimpered, worry dangerously close to becoming physically harming.

"i promise i'll be ok bro, is not like 'm actually losin' hp, 'm not even being attacked, bro" Sans said, grin becoming wider as the distress seemed to come off of Papyrus shoulders, gradually sinking them.

"ALRIGHT BROTHER, BUT YOU ARE NOT SLEEPING IN THE DIRT YOU LAZY BONES" Papyrus picked Sans up, giving him a piggyback ride.

Sans could only chuckle at the kind gesture, skull nesting on his brothers' back. "thanks paps.." He seemed to yawn out, going promptly to sleep.

Papyrus smirked, continuing to dig the tunnel.

\-----------

A gasp escaped the taller skeletons' mouth, light peeking through a hole he had stabbed through the earth. "SANS!" Papyrus happily cheered, lightly shaking his back to wake the smaller skeleton up.

Sans raised his skull, looking at the hole, than his brother's happy face, his grin becoming wider. "thas' great bro, 'm real proud of ya" He proceeded to climb off of his brother's back, re-summoning his bone to make the hole big enough for them to go through.

After the hole had become big enough for them to pass through, they made their way out, wind and snow barraging them in a flurry of cold.

"great time for a fuckin' storm" Sans muttered, left arm shielding his eye-sockets from the snow.

"LANGUAGE, ANYWAYS.. LET'S GET HOME!" Papyrus said, grabbing his brother's wrist and started to run, dragging Sans along.

"woahwoahwoah bro please slow down i can't run that fast-"

"NONSENSE BROTHER! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! YOU ARE RELATED TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!" Papyrus seemingly cheered, continuing to run on, despite Sans' dismay.

Papyrus feet stomped into the snow, seemingly unaffected by the harsh cold bite of the snowstorm, continuing to run, reading the signs that his soul sends to him to lead him the right way.

A dark feeling began to set in his soul, the dark glow in his slightly inflated stomach reacting to the distress, shaking slightly.

Papyrus' fast pace soon dwindled, until he was standing still, looking around cautiously. "paps, where are we?" Sans questioned, looking at his brother quizzically.

"BROTHER DO YOU FEEL THAT? IT FEELS.. OFF" Papyrus was on edge, taking on a defensive stance.

"yeah, i do.. do you think it's from that weed?" Sans' smirk managed to get wider, despite the dark feeling also settling in his soul.

Before Papyrus could respond, he was hoisted into the air by his ankle, dangling in the air, screaming.

"SANS!!" He screamed out, the now exposed vine curling around his body, restricting his movements.

"fuckin' flower!" Sans almost screamed out angrily, left eye and hand glowing a vibrant blue, he summoned a bone attack, trying to get his brother out of the vines.

"Not so fast trash-bag!" Flowey all but cooed, summoning a vine below Sans, but before it could grab him, he dodged, the vine clutching at thin air.

"Dammit! Just as slippery as ever, arent'cha? Even after all that you've been through... how disgustingly sweet that you'd fight like this, all for the sake of someone who put you in this mess in the first place!" Flowey smiled, not a pleasant smile, but a disturbing smile.

"thas' not true, how the hell was he supposed to know that you're a piece of shit that was manipulating him for your own sadistic entertainment?! you little disgusting weed, i hope you get burnt to a crisp in hell, because that's where bastards like you belong!" Sans shouted, throwing bones in all directions, trying to find him.

"where the hell are you? show yourself!" Sans shouted, continuing his assault on the areas around him.

A muffled shout came from Papyrus, still trying to wiggle himself free.  _BEHIND YOU IN THE BRANCH!_ An echo went through Sans' head, he ignored the oddity of it and shot a bone in that direction, hearing a startled shout.

"Wow! You have much better aim than I thought! Or are you just _cheating_?" Flowey spoke, putting extra emphasis on the last word.

Sans ignored the flower, continuing his assault of bones, Flowey going into the ground and re-appearing seconds later, sending his "friendliness pellets" towards Sans.

Dodging them without much effort, Sans summoned a gaster blaster, panting heavily as he shot it, left arm snapping up to point at Flowey.

Burrowing under the dirt, just narrowly dodging the large and wide blast, popping above the ground once more.

Sans panted heavily, knees giving out below him, he lowered his head, pants coming out in large puffs of mist.

Flowey popped in-front of Sans, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Well well well, look who lost  _again_ " Flowey taunted, forcing Sans to look at him with a vine titling his skull upwards.

Fury was still in Sans' eye-sockets, but their was also exhaustion, he could only grunt, continuing to stare daggers at the flower.

"Couldn't even protect the one you "love" most, could ya? Well, no worries Sans! Maybe in the next reset! Where we're going to do this  **ALL. OVER. AGAIN!** " Flowey laughed.

The laugh was cut short by a bone piercing through his entire body, the blank slate of what used to be a face split in two.

Papyrus fell into the snow, getting up and dusting himself off he made his way to Sans.

"ARE YOU OKAY, BROTHER?" Papyrus said, kneeling next to him, hand on his back.

Sans raised his skull, looking at his brother with a grateful but exhausted expression. "paps.. you..... thank you so much bro, you.... you saved my life, and i know you don't like gaining LOVE.."

Papyrus picked his brother up, hoisting him onto his back, he began to walk back. "BROTHER, I KNEW IN THE BOTTOM OF MY SOUL THAT FLOWEY COULD CHANGE, BUT.. I THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO HARM YOU, AND I COULD NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN"

Sans' grin grew wide, he hugged his brother closer. "'specially 'cause your an omega, they usually don't attack, the alphas are 'sposed to do that"

"WELL BROTHER, YOU DID FIGHT! YOU FOUGHT SO MUCH THAT YOU GOT TIRED! I MERELY HELPED YOU" Papyrus scoffed lovingly.

"yeah, you're amazing bro"

"OF COURSE I AM! I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL! AND YOU ARE THE.. SANSATIONAL SANS!" Papyrus cringed at his own joke.

His eye-lights turned into stars, grin impossibly wide as he looked at his brother adoringly.

Papyrus supposed it was worth it.

 


End file.
